


and so it begins...

by mylittlebigbluebox



Series: welcome to med. [1]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Will Halstead Imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlebigbluebox/pseuds/mylittlebigbluebox
Summary: Reader's first day at Gaffney starts with a bang.
Relationships: Will Halstead/Reader
Series: welcome to med. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684609
Kudos: 12





	and so it begins...

It's your first day and it takes less than ten seconds and not even walking through the front door for your day to start. A banger at your feet, blood soaking what you think was a grey t-shirt, and you can't believe you've only just started this job and you're already wishing you'd slept in just a few minutes late this morning.

  
“I need some help out here!”

  
Clocking up his vitals, you barely notice the crowd of medics gathering around you.

  
“Ma'am, I'm a doctor, you can leave this to us now, okay?”

  
You glance up quick enough to catch a blur of red.

  
“If it's alright by you, I'll stay,” And before he can argue, “Can I borrow those?” You reach over and grab his stethoscope. “Sorry, mine are in my bag. Dr. Y/N Y/L/N.”

  
It's a whirl after that, hands all over - pressure on this, roll this way and that, needles and tubes everywhere – and before you know it, you're left in a barren ED trauma room, blood ruining your new shirt – _you knew it was a jinx to wear white sneakers_ – watching as your patient is rolled off to an operating theatre, somehow still alive and almost kicking.

  
“Dr Halstead, by the way.”

  
The voice comes like a bolt out the blue but then all you see is red and not at all in a bad way.

  
“Huh?"

  
He's smiling at you, and you think, somewhere, he might also be impressed. A freshly ungloved hand reaches out to you.

  
“I'm Will Halstead.”

  
With a blink and a shake of the head, you smile and finally meet his hand with yours.

  
“Nice to meet you, Will. I'm-”

  
“Y/N Y/L/N.” A frown from you and he qualifies, “You already mentioned it.”

  
“Right.”

  
“Welcome to Chicago Med, Dr Y/L/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, has it been a while. A new style for me and a new fandom for me - writing for it, that is, I love Chicago Med!. Anyway, I have a few ideas for a collection of Reader fics, some to go along with this one and some for other places. Hope you enjoy. J.


End file.
